malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArchieVist/Archive 2016
New category Hi AV, I added a category called "Assassin organisations" which includes Assassins' Guild, Black Glove, Claw, Shadow cult & Talon. I have a feeling there are other organizations that I'm forgetting or haven't read about yet. Just letting you know in case you can think of additions... you're way ahead of me in the books :) aimzzz (talk) 12:27, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Timeline issues Hi AV, Will you amend the various pages (Trull, Timeline etc) with the explanation you found? Also, whilst you are dealing with timelines. If you could take a look at the QB talk page, please... another timeline issue. If you could take a look, that would be great. I am useless when it comes to timelines! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. I will wait a little longer to see if anyone else chips in, then make the article phrasing a little more ambiguous and link to the forum thread. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) EDP clean-up Thanks for cleaning up the EDPs, AV. I am not sure how they got muddled between doing auto-sort in word and transferring to page. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:33, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :LOL... of course. Never thought of that!!! Glad you worked that out. I was beginning to have doubts about the auto-sort as well as my own capability of using c&p, lol. I know you have already done a few... I'll try and check over the rest when I get a moment. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:45, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Great minds... lol... I was editing the Stormy entry as well... got side-tracked, only to find when I did get round to hitting the publish button that you had been inbetween! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:35, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Moranth Page Hello, AV, hope you are doing well. I added an entry in the Moranth page for the Moranth involvement in RotCG. As a result, the part on Orb Sceptre Throne got thoroughly messed up. Can you rollback the edit and restore the information for RotCG and OST? Thanks, Toctheyounger (talk) 08:09, January 30, 2016 (UTC) 3500 Congratulations on creating the 3500th page, AV! You certainly did most of the leg-work getting to it - ably assisted of late by TY - thank you, both of you! :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC) RG Hi AV, thanks for adding the categories on the RG chapter pages - I completely forgot! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:59, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Private messages Hi AV - have you thought any further on opening a forum account? There are a couple of things I would like to discuss off-stage if possibly. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:58, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Brilliant :) I'll look out for you. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm... you probably won't be able to send a message to the Mods if your account isn't up an running... I'll send one on your behalf. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:25, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :You should be good to go. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Suraman? Hi, I've just read the Sumaran/Suraman page. You started by calling him Sumaran, but then 'corrected' it. It's a trivial issue, but the UK MMPB copy of Assail that I'm reading has Sumaran, and that's the name that google finds too. Was your copy different? Regards, DavidGH (talk) 20:40, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Okral & advice Hi! First, thanks for the editing advice - I was kinda improvising so far :D I'll try to do it right from now on. Looking at the source was a smart idea, now I finally get how references work :D No idea what editor I am using, I'll discover that soon I'm sure... About the Okral page: I thought it would be a good way to make it show up on the list of animals, that seems useful. And I might find more about them in the books. Also, I like bears :) Felisin Fatter (talk) 19:53, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Oophs... lol... I completely forgot about changing the links. Glad you are more on the ball than I am!!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:32, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Dryjhna Just for reference, the Dryjhna I linked needs to be to the disambig page, right? That's what I believe either Aimzzz or Egwene told me. If you want, I can link it to Dryjhna the Whirlwind's page. Toctheyounger (talk) 13:33, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Disambiguation links Hi AV, thanks for fixing the links. I completely forgot about them when I created the disambiguation page. I very much appreciate that you keep an eye on the reports :) Thanks again Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:50, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler icon Have you seen the new spoiler safe/unsafe template which Jade Raven has uploaded? As you seem to be doing a lot of spoiler proofing you could add it to those pages you have vetted. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Map page Thanks for the corrections - my online-time ran out last night before I could get back to check. I was trying to find confirmation that he has done all of the Malazan maps but could not find it. Also, I believe this is the guy, but again, nothing on his site directly mentioning Malazan that I could find. Do you by any chance have any idea where I might be able to locate the info? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:14, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your edit to the Temper page - it was helpful to see that correction!ExlibrisMJL (talk) 14:19, September 1, 2016 (UTC) The Bonehunters/Extended DP Update from Pcwrcw Thanks for the feedback on the Bonehunters Ext DP. I've added the unlisted names I've come across so far. (I'm re-reading BH and taking special note of the names this time around.) I'll include other names as I come across them. I have one problem--the list for the Bonehunters Ext DP doesn't have all of the alphabet letter headings. I'm currently lacking "J" and "V". (Also "X" and "Z"--but I don't have any listings (yet) for those two letters. I tried using the Edit screen for "V", only using the info for "W" (hoping it would fall into place between "V" and "Y"), but all I accomplished was getting rid of the entry for "V". To say I'm a beginner in this particular format is putting it mildly--which is why I am working on editing an Ext DP, which seemed straight-forward enough until I hit "J". If it's simple enough to add the "J" and "V" headings, please tell me how and I'll take care of it. If it's complicated, could you please add the "J" and "V" headings to the Bonehunters EXT DP and I'll fill them in. Thanks. I would like to say how much I've enjoyed browsing Malazan wikia, etc. So much wonderful information and great images. So many questions answered. So many new things to just enjoy knowing. What a tremendously lot of great work done by everyone involved. I hope I can help in whatever small way that I can. Pcwrcw (talk) 21:52, September 15, 2016 (UTC) BH Ext DP work-in-progress Yes, you're right--I have been using the edit screen with the icons on top. (Although I haven't actually used the icons, but have just followed the format of the existing entries). I tried some of your suggestions, but couldn't get anything to work for me. I will need to study the Help and Tutorial Sections in greater depth before I do anything but minor composing. I have had experience using HTML, but only in basic situations--and it's been awhile since I've done that. In the meanwhile, I DID manage to add a "I-J" section, a "U-V" section, and a "X-Y-Z" section to the BONEHUNTERS EXT DP. I hope that's OK. If you think it would be better for all of the Letters to have separate Headers, would/could you go ahead and do that for me? Don't worry if some of the listings get lost or end up in the wrong place--I can fix those later. This is a work in progress, so I will be adding more entries as I proceed with my re-reading of BH. I will mark them as minor changes. Let me know if you think an entry is inappropriate and/or un-needed so I won't include similar entries in the future. Thanks for all the help. Pcwrcw (talk) 21:51, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Werthead world map Werthead has also updated the world map of D'rek. Maybe we should use this one. https: //atlasoficeandfireblog.files.wordpress.com/2016/09/malazan-world.png (I had to intercept the link because it showed the whole map) Coltaine93 (talk) 18:25, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Bonehunter Ext DP Thanks for your Rules of Thumb for what to include in an Ext DP (9/16/16), and for the Style Notes (9/18/16). I appreciate all the help and guidance. The whole thing is getting easier with practice. Two of my biggest problems are the tendency to want to write micro-articles for some of the entries (which I try hard to control), and to remember about Spoilers-type words and/or phrases in the entries. As you will have realized, I'm not doing the footnotes as I go along (which has always been my practice with footnotes), as I think having changing citation numbers happening over time might end up confusing someone who tries to work with the Footnotes while the Ext DP is in process of being composed. There is a Help Section on footnoting at the bottom of the Edit Screen I work with, and it looks very straight-forward. If I run into trouble with the footnotes, I will (of course) ask for help. Thanks again, Pcwrcw (talk) 00:28, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Question re: "Sorrel Tawrith" in BH Ext DP I ran across Sorrel Tawrith in Chapter Eighteen ("sub-section" eleven) of BH, but get no mentions (at all) appearing when searching Malazan.wikia for it. Do you know who/what it is? From context, it's someone/something the Malazans have fought against :' "The Gral shrugged. 'They have faced many enemies in their day, Atri-Preda. Caladan Brood, Sorrel Tawrith, K'azz D'Avore, Anomander Rake —' " Currently I have put, " ''Sorrel Tawrith, enemy of the Malazan Empire", for that entry in the BH Ext DP, but I'm not sure that's right--is it a typo, or something? Also, I appreciate your cleaning up my '''BH Ext DP for misspellings, disambiguations, and other mistakes/confusions. Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 23:02, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Bolding punctuation marks in BH Ext DP No, I'm not having any trouble with the Editor. It's just that sometimes when I use a semicolon or colon (or very occasionally a period), it seems to 'get lost' when I check the Preview. If it's a problem, I can stop doing that and change the 'bolded' punctuation marks back to 'unbolded'. Sorry if I'm causing problems, Pcwrcw (talk) 00:50, September 25, 2016 (UTC) re: bolding punctuation marks in BH Ext DP The bolded punctuation marks look to me the same in the preview screen as in the published version--to my eye, 'normal'. I will confess to having some trouble differentiating commas from periods, and semicolons/colons from commas/periods in almost any text...on a computer screen or on the printed page of a book. I'm near-sighted, so that's not the trouble. However, from your comments, I take that this must be an idiosyncratic problem of mine and will remove the excess bolding. Thanks for the feedback (and the new style point corrections as well). Pcwrcw (talk) 19:21, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up. Just fixed the thing up. Toctheyounger (talk) 20:53, September 28, 2016 (UTC) From Pcwrcw re: BH Ext DP Thanks for the recent corrections/comments about my Ext BH DP. I'll be going through the BH entries to incorporate your suggestions. I just got some helpful pointers on Ext DP conventions and fine points from Toctheyounger. So I'll be working on his suggestions to improve the Ext DP as well. Sorry to put you all to so much trouble--I really should have waited to start something like an Ext DP until I knew more about constructing them. But they looked so straight forward. Sigh. I tell myself that at least the BH Ext DP is getting done. Perhaps my working on it will inspire others (who know what they're doing) to work on the other Ext DP's that need to be completed. Regards, Pcwrcw (talk) 22:00, September 30, 2016 (UTC) From Pcwrcw FIRST: Have you been trying to leave me a message? For the last day or two, I've gotten new malazan.wikia notices in my email which say that they're from you--but when I open them up, they're just copies of old messages apparently being re-sent. Something's wrong, regardless. It could, of course be a problem with my Yahoo email account. I just don't know...any ideas? SECOND: I've completely re-worked my BH Ext DP, using all the generous advice/pointers/suggestions/corrections I've gotten. I think it's vastly improved. When you get a chance, give it a look. For more details on what I've been doing, check "Recent Changes", the 20:30 User Talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire link. Regards, Pcwrcw (talk) 21:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC) From Pcwrcw As one would expect, after finally bringing up the problem I was having with my Malazan.wikia Yahoo emails, it suddenly is no longer having any difficulty with them. Sigh. Currently, my 'Preferences' include both the "Monobook" format, and the "Don't show all ads" choices. I had to switch to the 'monobook' format because the slow (on this laptop, anyway) changing of the ads in the 'regular' format (I think) was causing the screen to freeze and to kick me off the Internet. More memory is needed, probably, but that's a whole different ball of wax. In general, I prefer the "Monobook" format, in any case. I DO have some questions regarding '(referred to only)' and '(full appearance)' notice usage. Simple cases I'm reasonably clear on--i.e., either one or the other applies; or they both apply, but they are clearly far apart. But how many pages should (in general) come between using a 'RTO' and a subsequent 'FA'? At least 2 pages? At least 5-10 pages? In a following "sub-section"? At least two (say) "sub-sections" apart? Or what? Also, is it ever valid to have a 'FA' precede a 'RTO'? (I can see that one shouldn't have more than one 'RTO' or 'FA' in any given entry.) Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 02:40, October 4, 2016 (UTC) From Pcwrcw, Again Thanks for the info on the 'RTO'/'FA' entries. As for separating those two combined BH Ext DP entries--will do. Thanks again, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) The Deck of Dragons Entities in BH Ext DP Do you think I need to include more entries dealing specifically with the Deck in the BH Ext DP? On one hand, if I were to add ALL mentions of the Deck of Dragons and/or its cards that appear in the book, it would increase the size of the BH Ext DP significantly without being particularly useful. Especially since tBH _is_ one of the books that has a "The Deck of Dragons" section in the "Glossary". (Not to mention all the articles in malazan.wikia which deal with the Deck in general and its known cards in particular.) On the other hand, tBH _does_ have both the scene when Fid looks over his new Deck (Chap 18, first sub-section), AND the scene when Fid does one of his 'readings' (Chap 22, eighth sub-section). Both scenes include numerous mentions of cards from 'High House War' (plus other 'previously unknown' cards). (On the third hand, there are a couple of times when The 'Master of the Deck' creates new cards (usually for one-time use, but not always). The possibility of Spoilers in those cases are significant.) I will follow-up on whatever approach you think would be best. My own inclination (not, alas, to be trusted), would be to include the important 'High House of War' cards. Since there is already an article in malazan.wikia on HHW, I think a complete list would be unnecessary. Thanks for the continuing advice/corrections/adjustments, etc., Pcwrcw (talk) 20:25, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Clean up LOL - you can tell I have been a bit out of it for a bit. Definitely a bit rusty ;) Thanks for cleaning up the disambig issues arising from my naming and re-naming Y'Ghatan as well as changing the names to reflect the format we use elsewhere. I probably would have noticed the former eventually - the latter... no idea why I didn't use the usual format at the time. I see we only have 43 pages to go to the big number!!! We probably should start organising the party!!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:15, October 5, 2016 (UTC) BH character, Filiad or Filliad ?? I noticed that Toctheyounger created (and you edited) an article for Filliad (which is great). However, the name was consistently spelled 'Filiad' in the text of tBH that I used (the US Tor Hardcover). For example, it's spelled that way in the Prologue, fourth "sub-section", and in Chapter Fourteen, fifth "sub-section". Therefore, it's spelled that way in my BH Ext DP. Was this name spelled with two l's in British/Canadian editions, or what? Puzzled, Pcwrcw (talk) 19:18, October 7, 2016 (UTC) The Bonehunters Ext DP is finished, footnotes and all Just a note to let you know that I've officially completed tBH Ext DP. I even got the Notes and references section done without too much trouble. The one hang-up with the footnotes was with my using the terms Prologue and Epilogue as though they were Chapter headings. Prologue and Epilogue turn up red in the notes section at the end, but the navigation function works fine just the same--i.e., you can click on any of the P/E numbers and you will be taken to the correct entry in the body of the EDP. I haven't done anything about the 'spoiler safe' feature (♦), and I don't intend to. If someone wants to take that on, they're welcome to it. I tried very hard to keep the basic info correct throughout the whole process, so I hope there will be minimal problems with errors. Here's hoping that people are pleased with how the BH ExtDP turned out, Pcwrcw (talk) 00:19, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to ArchieVist and Egwene from Pcwrcw Thanks for the very positive feedback on the completed BH ExtDP! I must say that it got easier as I went along--due mainly to all the help I got. Thanks for fixing the P/E glitch. I figured (i.e., hoped) that there was a simple way to take care of it. As for length, I hope it wasn't TOO long. As for what's next... Well, one of these days I'd like to learn how to do articles (I have some ideas for some related to tBH), but I'm not quite ready for that step yet. I wouldn't mind doing another Ext DP, but the books look like they're all taken. I did notice that the DD ExtDP has been started but hasn't been worked on since Jan/Feb 2016 (same for the CG ExtDP). Are those ExtDP's at a standstill, or is/are the person(s) involved simply taking a break? If they'd like to transfer either the DD (_or_ the CG) ExtDP project to me, I could carry on with it. It would be up to the person(s) involved, of course. I own all of the Malazan-World books by both SE and ICE, including prequels and B&KB's, so if there are some books still needing ExtDP's, I'd be interested. Or I could try working on Chapter Summaries for tBH, most of which still need to be done. The problem with that, is that my writing style would almost certainly be different than the ones already written--would that be a problem? Or perhaps there is/are some task(s) outstanding that you think might be within my skill-set. Nothing directly related to spoilers, however, as I'm a bit 'tone-deaf' where spoilers are concerned. Otherwise, I'm open to suggestions. I do plan to get involved (sooner rather than later) with one or two of the fan communities--probably malazanempire.com and/or r/malazan. Regards, Pcwrcw (talk) 01:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Rename Image Hi. I wanted to ask you whether you could rename File:Draconus .jpg. There is an extra space between the name and the image type. I noticed it when there wasn't an image in Draconus's infobox. And looking at the article history, I saw that you'd deleted the extra space -- which inadvertently led to an incorrect image link. Update the infobox too, if you can (since I added the space again, lol). Thanks in advance.DRACONUStalk 00:19, November 11, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks! : I read you comment on User:Pcwrcw's talk page. : Are your currently on a re-read? If yes, what book are you on? : I just started re-reading Night of Knives myself -- going for a complete re-read of SE & ICE's main sequences. :DRACONUStalk 00:51, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Re-Read Yeah, it seems no matter how many times you read the novels, you always come across new things. I think more so with the SE novels than ICE's, but maybe that's debatable. I've seem many people say they feel the same way regarding ICE's novels in general. Some even go out of their way to tell you how bad they are, but I (much like you) love them. Admittedly, some of them were harder to get into than the others -- Night of Knives, while an easy read, was not able to entice me enough on my first read, which means that it took me longer than usual to read that novel. Only when you come upon a certain scene nearly on the 2/3rd mark does everything begin rolling smoothly. PS Sorry for the late reply; work, you know.DRACONUStalk 12:16, November 11, 2016 (UTC) 4000 waiting for you I have deleted a surplus page so the page count is now 3999! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:48, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Will you add the statistics? Most can be found via special pages. Some of them I found by changing preferences to default skin. There was such a thing as an admin dashboard but for the life of me, I can not find it at the moment. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:30, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the link - I had made a spelling mistake - no wonder I couldn't find it, lol. I have got to go now but look forward to seeing the statistics in the morning :) Well done everyone!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:46, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I amended the user figure. You had not included the 1-5 contributions bracket. Only a small number of those are by Wikia staff however as they have contributed to the Wiki as well, we can include those. Good job on digging out the numbers - pretty impressive figures! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:52, November 21, 2016 (UTC) What... where... who... My head is still in a spin from looking at the Recent Changes, lol. Looks like Coltaine is going to have an uphill struggle to do the 5000/2500 which he has proposed on the Forum. I can only assume you have been holding back ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:01, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I might have to reduce it to 5000/2000. On the other hand I guess there can't be many locations left. Hopefully. ;) Coltaine93 (talk) 19:30, November 21, 2016 (UTC) No, thank you, that's quite alright - I don't mind at all you hogging them ;) I know what you mean with the in-depth bit. I am only on chapter 8 of GotM and it has taken me since forever to get this far. Hope your hibernation won't be for too long - the Wiki isn't be the same without you! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Most of the content of the german wiki was done with a in-depth reread of the books. Until now I have only finished GotM and the first half of DG + Random stuff. Yes, it is a lot of work and I totally understand your need for a hibernation. Don't worry, we will keep an eye on the newbies and all those anonymous users. =) Coltaine93 (talk) 20:39, November 21, 2016 (UTC) In need of an admin Can you hide/delete this Archie? :File:T*****-by-Kremena-Chipilova.jpg. One of our Calendar Artists accidentally added her contribution already. Thanks Coltaine93 (talk) 23:51, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I send her a message that we are going to add it again once it was shown in the calendar. We also have the image saved in the dropbox. Readding it should be no problem. Coltaine93 (talk) 00:46, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Edition abbreviations You'll find that all my refs are UK HB rather than HC as over here we refer to them as Hardbacks. Do you want me to use HC instead?Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:06, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :In that case, I'll stick with HB as it goes with the UK bit ;) Actually, talking of editions... do you know if there are any differences between the US and the UK versions? There is one American author whose books I follow, where there are quite significant differences between the UK and the US versions of the first book in the series. Later ones hardly any, but the first - I think at one point an entire episode was left out as not suitable for the target market.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:59, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Orphan pages etc Great idea. Funnily enough, I was considering how to get around something similar only a couple of days ago - and have not yet come up with a solution. The 'short pages' report unfortunately also lists all of the re-directs and alias pages and whenever I am trying to find the shortest content page to try and flesh it out a bit, I have to wade through all of those. With the alias pages, there is actually a solution as for some of them we should add info for that character under that name, not just have it all under their real name. See my entry for The Eel.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:11, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Wikia.css Thanks for letting me know. I have been trying to get the main edit button text to be white (instead of brown on brown), but somehow this is much harder than you would think. I have to specify its text to be white but all other button texts to be black because there isn't an individual selector for the primary edit button. I think I've got them all now. -- 23:15, December 14, 2016 (UTC) PS: Maybe you'd like to also use my code for linking to your message archive?